See the Rain With You
by MyImmortal329
Summary: All she wants is to get as far away as possible. All he wants is to be with her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from The Walking Dead. The characters belong solely to the creators of the amazing show and comic books

See the Rain with You

One

She stood at the end of the bridge, bag in one hand, crinkled map in the other. Her short, dark auburn locks swept down into her flushed face as the wind took a turn. She cursed under her breath, held the map between her lips and unceremoniously swept her hand over her hair, pushing back the strands and maneuvering her sunglasses—clipped expertly in the cleavage of her shirt—upon her face and up the bridge of her nose.

Her rosy lips parted as she let out a sigh. She looked up at the sky again. Storm clouds were rolling in, and she'd hoped to have been halfway across the state already. Instead, here she stood, and she could already hear her daddy's voice in the back of her head. "Come on home now, Carol Ann. Things'll be better in the morning." But her daddy was long dead, and his voice was just a smoke-and-whisky memory.

She heard the rattle of the engine before she saw the old truck turn the corner. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and she gave a quick glance over her shoulder as she tucked her map into her back pocket. She could smell hot motor oil as the engine rattled under the hood, and she couldn't help but smirk when she saw who was behind the wheel.

"Carol Mason?"

"I used to be," she chuckled, stepping up to the rolled down passenger window. "Daryl Dixon."

"Yeah. That's still me," she said with a chuckle and a shy bob of his head. Some things never changed. "You need a ride?"

"You go around offering rides to strangers out of habit?" she asked, slipping her sunglasses down so her piercing blue eyes could pierce his through the smoky haze of the cab. "It's been four years since high school. I could be an ax murderer or something."

"Well, are ya?" he asked, reaching over to unlock the door. She grinned a little and shook her head.

"No," she smirked. She took a peek into the back of the truck to find a couple of dusty duffel bags and a crossbow. "You rob a bank or something?"

"Nope. Getting the hell out of this place."

"Sounds good," she said with a little nod, reaching for the door handle. Then Daryl slammed down on the lock again. "Hey!"

"You sure you wanna get in a truck with a stranger? Four years is a long time. I could be an ax murderer now."

"Are you?" she asked, smirking as she pushed her sunglasses back up her nose. "Nope," he chuckled.

"Then I'll take my chances," she replied with a shrug. Daryl unlocked the door again, and Carol tossed her bag into the back with his things.

"How far you wanna go?"

"I don't think anywhere is far enough from here," she replied, slipping her seatbelt on and toeing off her boots to rest near her feet.

"So who are you now?" Daryl asked, peeking over at the crimson-haired beauty he couldn't believe he'd had the good fortune to set his sights upon again.

"Hmm?"

"You said Carol Mason's who you used to be. Who are you these days?"

"Peletier," she said with a wince.

"Peletier? Sounds fancy."

"Stop," Carol snorted. "Ed Peletier is far from fancy. When I met him, I thought he was the moon and stars. Boy was I stupid." She rolled her eyes.

"So you're married?"

"Happily divorced."

"Damn shame," he said with a shake of his head.

"What? Twenty-two's too young to be divorced, I know. But if you'd put up with what I had to put up with…"

"Ain't what I meant," he said with a shrug.

"What'd you mean?" she asked, watching the pink fill his cheeks as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel and pressed down a little harder on the gas.

"Didn't mean nothin'," he replied, lips twitching as he fought back a shy grin. Though what he really wanted to say, if he could have found his balls and ignored the painful ache in his chest was that it was a damned shame that someone could let someone as lovely as Carol Mason get away. Whoever this Ed Peletier was, he surely didn't know heaven when he saw it, because a man could get lost looking on those baby blues.

Instead, Daryl reached for the pocket on his ripped, sleeveless button-up shirt, and he pulled a cigarette from the soft package to his lips. He lit up and took a long, slow pull. When he settled back against the seat, he turned briefly to see her staring.

"You smoke?" he asked, offering her a cigarette from the pack. She smiled cheekily and thought about saying no, but she couldn't resist the look of awe on his face when she reached and pulled the already lit cigarette from his lips and put it between her own.

"Thanks," she said, smirking, and she swore she saw him swallow a lump in his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

"The freeway would be faster," Carol noted, as Daryl's truck bounced along a state highway that wound through the country side.

"Sure, but the view is shit," Daryl replied, as the whir of the wiper blades and the slosh of water against rubber filled the cab. They'd been driving for an hour, and the longer they drove, the more relaxed Carol seemed to become. It was as if every mile put between them and that shithole town was just exactly what she needed. "So what is it?" His voice was low and thick, heavy with curiosity. Carol blinked at him and gave him a little shrug.

"What's what?"

"What is it that's got a girl like you on the run? That ex-husband of yours?"

"Ed? No. Running would be letting him win. I haven't seen Ed in a year, and he's already moved on. Fine by me." She reached across, fingers flicking briefly at Daryl's shirt pocket like they were old buddies. She fished another cigarette out, and Daryl turned, eyes flicking to meet hers for the briefest moment before he hesitated and turned his attention back on the road. He shifted in his seat then, and her gaze flickered downward for a just a moment before she focused on his face again.

Carol fished out the lighter and lit the smoke, bringing it to her lips again.

"You ain't a smoker," he pointed out. Carol narrowed her eyes at him for a moment.

"No," she chuckled. "But I figured it's time for a few changes. How'd you know?"

"Good guess," he said with a smirk. "Smoke away. Only, that's my last pack."

"I'll buy you another," she promised. "Thanks for getting me out of there."

"You still ain't told me why you're leaving," he pushed, taking a deep curve, sending water flying up at the edge of the quiet road. Carol took another deep pull on the cigarette and fought the urge to cough.

"I figured it was time for a few changes," she said with a little smile as Daryl snorted at her echo and shook his head. "What about you?"

"Nothin' for me back there." The way he set his jaw then was all she needed to know. It was all he had to say, and that was that. She could understand that.

"So…we just drive."

"You got somethin' else in mind?"

"No. Driving is good." She smiled then, settling back against the seat, and she rolled her window down just enough to let the rain-cooled air pass into the cab. She inhaled deeply, warming at the scent of fresh rain on the fields. It took her back, briefly, to those lazy nights she'd spent laying in the grass, looking up at the stars, hoping for something more, something better some day. She cringed then, thinking back to how silly she'd been to think she could put all her hopes and dreams in a guy like Ed Peletier's hands.

"I've got money. Thank God for divorce settlements and part-time jobs," she smirked. "I'll help with gas and food and all that. And when I see a place I like, I'll tell you. And you can leave me and be on your way." She saw him flinch, and she cocked her head to the side. "You have something else in mind?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I'm just along for the ride. I know this ends somewhere."

"This."

"I wasn't born yesterday, Daryl." She slid across the cab, placing her hand on his upper thigh. "I know you've been hard since I put my hand on your chest." She saw the blush crawl across his cheeks again, and he nearly choked when she leaned closer, breath tickling his ear. "I know you had a crush on me in school. I liked you, too. I was just waiting."

"For what?"

"For you," she said with a little quirk at the corner of her mouth, lashes lowering as she scooted just a little closer.

"Christ," he murmured, swallowing hard as he took another wide curve that sent her sliding all the way into him, and her hand moved a little farther up his leg. She watched as he chewed his lip and glanced in the rear view mirror.

"I'm a big girl, Daryl. I don't expect romance or a marriage proposal." She leaned a little closer then, and she heard him bite back a groan. "But didn't you ever wonder?"

"Wonder?" he asked, hands shaking at the steering wheel.

"What if you _had_ asked me out?" And there it was. For the briefest of moments, he was that awkward, quiet kid that got heckled by the other boys, boys like his brother Merle who had no problem walking right up to a girl and asking for her number. He swallowed hard, remembering the nights he'd thought of her, fantasized of her, wondered what it'd feel like to touch her, to taste her, to be inside of her. Fuck, even after high school, he hadn't been able to get her out of his head. His first few sexual encounters had been clumsy and fueled after waxing poetic after a drunken bender with some chick from the bar. Apparently his pathetic story about never asking the girl of his dreams out was enough to get her horny. He couldn't even remember her name now. Pathetic.

"Stop." Carol moved away from him then as if she'd touched a livewire.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I wasn't thinking. I just…I had a couple of glasses of wine with lunch. Maybe I'm buzzed." She hadn't had a drop to drink, and she felt like a fucking fool. She'd never been bold like this. Never been so forward, but it was a time for change, and she was suddenly finding herself feeling silly for thinking some things could change. No. How was she supposed to make herself be somebody she'd never been before?

"Don't," he said with a shake of his head. " Don't apologize."

"You should let me out. I didn't mean to be so…" And then he hit the brakes, and he threw the truck into park. She noticed the quick rise and fall of his chest, breaths bursting in small puffs from his lips as the redness in his cheeks deepened.

"What kinda man do you think I am?" He narrowed his eyes at her. She wasn't sure if he was offended or just simply asking a question, and her mouth grew dry. She felt her stomach sink.

"I don't…I don't know what kind of man you are." Her eyes were wide, and even in the dimming dusk, he could see the blue of her eyes darken as her pupils went wide.

"You _don't_ know me. I didn't pick you up just to…"

"Daryl, I'm sorry. I…you must think I'm…" She swallowed hard, as her heart beat hard beneath her breast. If the earth had opened up in that moment and swallowed her whole, she'd have welcomed it.

"I thought about you. I thought about you every goddamned night, but I couldn't…talk to you." He saw the smile twitch at her lips, and then he saw her shake her head as her shoulders shook. Great. She was laughing at him. And suddenly he was seventeen again, and he was standing in the middle of the cafeteria, naked and holding a dozen roses, and everyone was laughing. She was laughing, pointing, staring, and he wanted to fucking die.

Of course it hadn't really happened, but it had been the image in his mind every time he'd even considered the thought of approaching her. She'd been so beautiful, so sweet. What the hell would she have wanted with a jerk like him?

"I'm sorry," she snorted. "It's not funny. I'm not…not laughing at you. I swear."

"Then what the hell's so fuckin' funny?"

"Because we were both so stupid," she said with a smirk.

"What?" he asked, incredulous as he turned to watch the rain sting the pavement.

"You're the idiot who couldn't ask the girl out. I'm the bigger idiot who knew you liked me but couldn't get up the nerve to make the first move." She shook her head. "You want a smoke?" She gestured toward his shirt pocket.

"I want a drink," he replied, getting another laugh out of her.

"Yeah. I could go for one of those, too."


	3. Chapter 3

Three

 _Lucy's_ was a small joint off the old highway where a few Harleys were parked outside, and the rest of the parking lot was empty save for another old pickup that looked far more worse for wear that Daryl's. Carol said nothing as she hopped out of the cab and ran her fingers through her hair. She grabbed a fifty out of her purse and unceremoniously placed it in the valley between her breasts. She heard Daryl let out a chuckle and feigned innocence as she shut the door and checked to make sure it was locked.

"What?" she teased.

"You don't strike me as the kinda girl that carries her money in her boobs."

"I don't. Usually," she said with a grin, as Daryl reached for another cigarette and lit up. He moved to stand next to her, and he held the pack out. She shook her head a little, and he smirked. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tube of chapstick. Cherry flavored. He watched, mesmerized as she slid it over her lips, and she kept her eyes on him the entire time. Steady. Sure. It shook him to his very core. "So, can we get something out of the way?"

"What's that?" he asked, watching as she made a show of clicking the cap back on her chapstick, sliding it back into her pocket and pushing off of the side of the truck, turning to face him.

She kept her eyes on him, watching the way his eyes widened just a little as she approached, the way his gaze instinctively settled on the dip in her shirt, the way his breath quickened just a little bit and his nostrils flared. She cocked her head to the side a little and licked her lips. And then her hands were on either side of his face, and he could smell the faint hint of cherry on the edge of her breath. His hand fell, and the cigarette dropped from his fingers, wisps of glowing ash tumbling across the lot as the wind carried it away.

Her lips were soft, gentle when she kissed him for the first time. His heart pounded in his ears, and he could feel the tremble in her fingertips as she gently eased them down his neck and onto his shoulders. She stepped closer, pressing against his chest, and she was so warm, and he could feel the stiffened peaks of her nipples pressing against him through the fabric of their shirts.

The next thing he was aware of was how the back of his neck was hot. Almost painfully hot. He sucked in a sharp breath, opening up just as she slid her tongue between his lips, and he thought for a moment he might burst into flames. Then one of her hands slid around his shoulder and up to the back of his neck, gently stroking through the line of hair, tugging just enough to get his attention.

She tasted like cherries, and her warm, wet mouth was better than anything he'd ever fantasized about. It was a little mind-boggling, a bit dizzying to think that this morning he'd decided it was time to make a fresh start, and along the way, he'd come across the one person he'd never forgiven himself for not getting to know better.

And now her tongue was in his mouth, and his dick was straining against his jeans. This day was turning out far better than he'd expected it would, given that he'd woken up still half-drunk in a flooded basement apartment that morning.

And then she wasn't kissing him, and his lips tingled like it was his first kiss. Only, his first true kiss had been a thousand times more awkward. This was…right. And he felt like he might already be a little bit drunk.

"I always wanted to do that," she admitted with a little smile, running her thumb over his bottom lip. He felt the tremble in her fingertip again, and he caught her hand in his.

"This some kind of rebound thing?"

"Been there, done that," she said with a little smile. "I said it's been a while, but Ed's not the last man I was with. I, um, might have celebrated a little harder than I should have the night my divorce was finalized." Daryl chuckled at that, and Carol moved her hand down his chest, finger tucking into a belt loop. "Still, it's been long enough." She took a step back, tugging at his belt loop, urging him to walk toward her. They took a couple of steps, her backward, him forward, and he could see, under the flickering parking lot light, that she was blushing. "This isn't me. I'm not the kind of woman who propositions old high school crushes. But I'm also not the kind of woman who misses out on a good time."

"That all you want? A good time?"

"I think we can make the most of the situation. You're leaving town, I'm leaving town, and we just happen to run into each other? Maybe it's kismet. Maybe we were supposed to meet again to have that one night we never got, because we were both too stupid to make a move."

"So you think fate brought us together for what…a good fuck?" Daryl's voice was low, and she could see his gaze darken, and she knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him. The way he put it so bluntly, it sounded crazy. But she certainly wasn't going to deny herself a good time, especially if he was willing. She'd spent the past four years wondering what might have happened, and now they both had the open road ahead of them. Maybe this could be more. Maybe it couldn't be. But she wasn't going to turn her back on it now.

"Am I wrong?" she asked, smiling as she bit her bottom lip. "I probably sound like…well, like someone I'm not. Believe me…I don't do things like this. I just…don't. This isn't me." She took a deep breath. "But maybe, tonight, it can be me. I'm tired of doing everything the right way."

"So you're sayin' it'd be wrong."

"I don't know. I don't know you. You don't know me. Aside from going to the same school years ago…we have nothing in common." She stepped toward him, hand gripping his shirt before sliding down to cup his groin. He bit back a groan as she squeezed him gently through his jeans. "Well, I guess we've got something in common." The fire between her legs was blazing hotter than before, and she had half a mind to ask him to bend her over to front of the truck and fuck her until they both blacked out.

He bucked his hips against her hand, and then his mouth was on hers, and his fingers were in her hair. And before she knew what was happening, her back was pressed against the side of the truck, and he was pressing into her, his hips against hers, and she wondered if he could feel just how hot she was.

"M'sure we got lots in common," he growled against her lips, and she giggled at his sudden bold display. And it wasn't long before they could hear snickers and catcalls as a group of bikers walked across the parking lot gawking at them. "Fuck."

"Hey," Carol murmured, turning his face toward hers. "Let's go cool off, hmm?" Daryl swallowed hard and nodded, letting go of her and backing away. She reached out, fingers tentatively seeking out his bicep, feeling the way his muscles jumped under touch. "Then we'll see where the night takes us."

If that kiss was any preview of what the night had in store for them, he couldn't wait to get her out of that bar.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Her hands shook against the cold, porcelain edge of the bathroom sink. She felt a little dizzy, a little flushed with heat. She looked up, staring into the reflection of her own eyes. Who was this woman? She used to be shy. Not painfully shy, but shy enough. She used to be so many things with Ed. He'd been the leader, she the follower. He'd been the dominant one, and she'd always done what he'd wanted, what he'd asked. And to think back on it, she almost didn't recognize that woman either.

She let out a few deep breaths and dabbed at her forehead with a paper towel. They hadn't even started drinking yet. The bikers had left, and there was just one older couple in the place having drinks at the bar. Daryl had gone to get a pool table, and Carol had excused herself, because the second they'd walked in the place and out of the darkness of the night, she felt all of the tension and anxiety beginning to bubble up inside of her, and her stomach had begun to twist into knots.

The woman she'd become today, the woman making advances at a man who might as well have been a stranger was a stranger herself. Sometimes the words that fell from her tongue felt foreign and misshapen. It was as if a stranger had taken over, as if the woman she'd imagined herself to be had broke forth and taken root and taken charge. And more than that, it hadn't scared him off. Honestly, she wouldn't have blamed him for leaving her on the roadside, but something told her that Daryl Dixon wasn't that kind of man. Something also told her that he wasn't the kind of man that was used to the kind of attention she'd lavished on him since he'd picked her up. He was gorgeous, quiet, but there was something about him, something she'd sensed back in high school that raised the big red flags and made him unapproachable. It had scared her way back then, but now, now she with him, she'd tasted him, she'd felt him hard and ready against her hand.

She felt powerful, and it scared and thrilled her at the very same time.

She took another deep breath and gave herself a once over in the mirror, running her fingers through her auburn locks again, smiling at the way her hair stuck up a little in the back. Ed had thrown a fit the first time she'd come home with her hair cut short, and it had secretly satisfied her, because it had been her first step in moving away from him. It hadn't taken long for her to realize, after that, that there was so much more to life than Ed Peletier.

Now, as she stood in the bathroom of some back road bar in the middle of wherever, she thought about the man waiting on her out there, the man she'd teased and groped and given a spark of hope that tonight would go much further than it really should. But she craved him. She felt the burning ache in her stomach as she thought about how this could crash and burn fast and hard. But he'd consumed her thoughts years ago, and she couldn't help but admit to herself that even after she'd met Ed, she'd still spent more time than she probably should have wondering about Daryl Dixon and what he might be up to, if he'd found someone he might finally feel comfortable enough to approach.

She trembled then, knowing that six months ago, she'd have laughed in someone's face if they'd told her she would be on a trip to anywhere with Daryl Dixon or that she'd be coming onto him so strong that it would knock the wind out of both of them.

The night her divorce was finalized, she'd had far too much tequila, and she'd gone home with some guy at the bar. And she'd had a hell of a lot of fun, but she sure as hell surprised herself. And she'd felt as if she'd freed a part of herself. And since then, she'd felt bolder, felt more in tune with her own needs, with acknowledging her desires instead of working solely to satisfy Ed's. That night had been an awakening. Still, tonight, she'd surprised herself again. And it scared her how much she wanted to go out there, tell Daryl to forget the drinks and just drive until they found a hotel. She wanted him. She'd never wanted someone like this before, and it was a raw, animal need that boiled through her blood like a flash fire.

Her knees trembled a little, and she wiped at her brow again. She knew she had to get back out there, but her mouth was dry again, and she suddenly wasn't sure what she should say or how she should act. Clearly, her forward actions hadn't been a turn off, and it had awakened something primal deep inside of her. She liked it. She wanted more of it. But she wasn't sure if it was really her or just her way of coping with who she used to be.

The music was playing a little louder now, some slow rock song she could imaging floating over her as he fucked her slow and sweet, and she groaned, gripping the sink again. She had to pull herself together.

When she finally stumbled out of the bathroom, Daryl was setting up to break at the pool table. Carol couldn't help but notice his ass as he leaned over the table. She couldn't help but think back to those innocent stares when he'd sat in front of her in Home Room. She'd dropped a pencil once just to watch him bend over and shyly hand it back to her. He'd had no clue. They'd both been idiots.

She sighed and smiled, feeling the heat at the back of her neck receding a little as the chilly air from the vents overhead willed away the flush of heat that coursed through her.

"Ok, where's my drink?"

"Didn't know what you wanted, so I kinda ordered everything." Daryl gestured to a tray full of drinks of all sizes and varieties. There were fruity ones with umbrellas, small shot glasses, glasses of dark amber liquid, some on the rocks.

"I do believe you're trying to get me drunk, Mr. Dixon."

"Oh, I'll be helping you with these," he offered with a snort, handing her a pool cue as she leaned over and grabbed a shot glass. She kept her eyes on his as she took down the shot in one gulp. Her face reddened slightly, and she coughed when her eyes watered. The glass nearly slipped from her fingers, and she laughed.

She had the sweetest laugh, and Daryl couldn't help but notice how beautiful her teeth were. She had an amazing smile.

"Fireball," she choked out, as Daryl grabbed a larger glass and took a swig of something that smelled pretty strong. "Whoa. Slow down. Somebody has to be the designated driver."

"Checked with the bartender," Daryl said, gulping down the last of the contents of the glass. "There's a motel a mile down the road. We can sleep it off." Carol paused for a moment, watching the way his gaze moved to her breasts for a brief moment before he looked up at her face again. His face was red now, and she smiled.

"I'll be stripes. You breaking first?"

"Nah. Ladies first," he replied, giving Carol a nod.

"Such a gentleman," she said with a smile. "Maybe a couple of drinks and that'll change."

"You don't like nice guys?"

"Oh, I love them," she practically purred. "Especially when they're all liquored up." She handed him another drink.

"Who's gettin' who drunk?"

"Hmm?" She feigned innocence, and he could have sworn she batted her eyelashes at him. And then she stepped up to him as he swallowed down the drink in two gulps. "Just so you know? Nothing's happening tonight." She thought she saw a flicker of disappointment in his eyes, though he hid it well. She peeked over Daryl's shoulder before closing the gap between them and reaching to cup his groin again. "I fully intend on enjoying all of this when I'm stone cold sober." Her voice was low and thick, breath honey-sweet and tinged with cinnamon, and he just about came right there in his pants.

And then she let go of him, leaned over the pool table and took her first shot, sinking two striped balls as Daryl fought to keep his sanity and his composure. No way was he winning this game.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Even after a good four or five drinks, Carol was still sober enough to stick to her guns and not give in until she had all of her faculties about her. But just because they weren't going to fuck didn't mean they couldn't enjoy each other in other ways.

By the time the taxi pulled up outside of the _Rest and Go_ motel, Carol went to get the room key, while Daryl wrestled their bags out of the back of the taxi. No way in hell were they leaving their shit in his truck over night. Hell, Daryl had a nagging fear in the back of his head that he'd go back to fetch his car tomorrow, and it'd be gone. But that wasn't exactly weighing heaviest on his thoughts.

Carol came sauntering over to the cab as Daryl fished out some bills from his wallet. When the cab pulled away, Daryl turned just in time to see Carol hold up an honest-to-goodness key on an honest-to-goodness keychain.

"Looks like we've entered the Twilight Zone," Carol giggled, as Daryl handed her her purse and hoisted her bag his duffel bags over his shoulder.

"Shit," he murmured. "Think they got electricity?" Carol snorted at that, and she led the way to their room, feet shuffling against the creaking wooden floorboards beneath them. Carol's hand was on his back then, rubbing slow circles that drove him crazy. When he got the door unlocked, he tossed their things inside and grabbed her hand. She laughed as he tugged her into the room, and she sent her purse flying into a corner chair. As Daryl locked the door behind them and tossed the key onto the dusty table nearby, Carol took half a second to breathe before he was on her, backing her against the door.

"You work fast, huh?" she teased, as her own hands tugged at the belt loops on his pants. "Come here." He groaned, kissing her hungrily while snaking a hand around to grasp her behind one knee. He lifted her leg and pushed closer, grinding against her core, relishing in the way the soft moans turned into frantic cries as her nails dug into his shoulders. "Daryl…remember…"

"I know," he murmured. "But that don't mean we can't still have fun." Carol laughed when he began to kiss down her neck, and she bit her lip as he started to move further down, sinking to his knees on the worn carpet. His hair flopped into his eyes, and she pushed it back. He cracked a curious eye open to catch that perfect smile once again, and his face flushed.

"Oh, don't be shy. Keep going," she urged, stroking his hair as he lifted her belly and began to kiss the skin below her naval. She lurched forward then, gasping in surprise at the unexpected sensitivity. And that was when he paused, and he looked right up at her, those gorgeous blue eyes darkening as he began to memorize the first of many spots he would find to take her breath away.

The fabric of her shirt fell, briefly shrouding his face, before his hands clutched at it and began to pull. Carol smiled down at him, taking the hint and gripping the edge of her shirt, lifting it over her head. She felt a brief cold chill as she stood there in her jeans and bra, but the look in his eyes warmed her instantly.

She hadn't planned on meeting anyone, or she'd have picked something a little fancier than her old white bra with a hole in the side, and she couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. But when he began to kiss the skin below the cups of her bras, all thought went to the way his rough, calloused hands felt against her stomach and back and the way his slightly-chapped lips made her blood singe her veins.

He stood then, hands brushing over her shoulders and down her arms. And then he was kissing her neck and moving down lower to the valley between her breasts. She bit her lip, arching her neck back and running her hands up his back and into his hair. Jesus, the things that man could do with his mouth. She couldn't help but wonder what other skills he had, and that only made the throbbing between her legs more insistent, and she squeezed her thighs together to try to quell the sensation, to no avail.

"Wait. Wait," she panted, as the scruff on his chin scraped over the tops of her breasts. "Come here." She moved her hand down his arms, linking her fingers with his. She led him to the bed, toeing her shoes off in the process.

"What are you…"

"Just trust me," she said with a smile. "Relax." He cleared his throat, and he sat down when she pushed on his shoulders. Staring up at her, he became transfixed in the way her eyes sparkled, the way she smiled as she lifted his arms and began to tug at his shirt. He helped her, and he couldn't help but feel a swell in confidence when Carol licked her lips at the sight before her.

"I feel like we should get to know each other a little bit," she said with a chuckle, head swimming as she tried her best to fight the urge to strip him naked and fulfill both of their needs.

"What?" he murmured, burying his face between her breasts, tasting the flesh between them as his hands rounded her ass and gave her a proper squeeze. She giggled, and the way her breasts bounced against his face didn't help matters any. She pushed on him a little, and she watched the disappointment sink in as he leaned back on his elbows to stare up at her. "You wanna talk?"

"Hmm…just a little," she said sweetly.

"Well, whaddya wanna know?" He was hard, and she could see the outline of his dick in his jeans, and it was all she could do to keep herself from unzipping him and reaching in to touch him. She pursed her lips and pushed at his chest, gently running her fingers through the smattering of hair on his stomach.

"Norman?"

"Huh?"

"Your tattoo," she said with a grin. "Who's that?" She traced her fingers along the small tattoo on his chest.

"Uh….oh," he choked out, running his fingers through his hair as he fought to form a coherent thought.

"My granddad," he admitted. "Died when I was twelve. Best friend I ever had."

"Oh," Carol said softly. "I'm sorry."

"S'alright. He was more of a dad to me than my own old man was." He put his hands over hers before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her flush against him. "Where'd you get this scar?" Carol looked down as Daryl ran his thumb over a scar on her lower abdomen.

"Mmm, appendix. I was fourteen," she said with a smile.

"Hey, me too," Daryl said with a silly smile, eyelids heavy with sleep and drink, but he wasn't giving in just yet. "Though I was just a little kid. Scar's really faded." Carol nodded, scooting down a little, bending forward to kiss the scar, taking care to kiss her way back up his stomach and chest before kissing him right on the lips again. "Guess that's somethin' else we got in common."

"Hey," Carol laughed. "You're right."

"Bet we got lots in common," he offered, kneading her hips in his hands, leaning back and bringing her up, pulling her down so he could wind his fingers through the back of her hair and arch up to kiss her sweet mouth.

"Mmm, maybe," she offered, straddling his hips, grinding against his straining erection as one of his hands skimmed along her lower back.

"We went to the same school. 'Course, you graduated."

"Why did you drop out?" she asked, sitting up slightly, moving her hands along his muscular arms.

"Lots of bad shit happened at home. School wasn't no better. Dropped out the day I hit eighteen, moved out, didn't look back." He shrugged. "Things happen for a reason, I guess."

"My dad died when I was sixteen," Carol offered. "My mom was never the same after that. She's gone now, too." He watched her gaze falter, and he sighed, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek.

"My folks died in a house fire 'bout a year after I moved out," he said quietly. Carol frowned before giving a little nod.

"The trailer at Twin Pine Park? I remember that. I didn't even realize those were your parents," Carol said quietly.

"Blood don't mean much. Drugs were more important to 'em than their own flesh and blood. Guess they got what was comin' in the end, cookin' that shit in the house." Carol sighed softly, but she didn't have a whole heck of a lot of time to be sad for Daryl, because the second her shoulders slumped, Daryl grabbed her around the waist and flipped her onto her back. She squealed the moment she felt his tongue and lips on her neck, and when he draped her leg over his hip and pushed against her, she squeezed her eyes shut and saw stars.

"Think we got enough in common yet?" he teased, tugging at her earlobe with his teeth.

"Oh, it's a start," she chuckled, before gasping when his hand slid down between her legs, feeling her heat through her jeans. She bit her lower lip and arched back, squeezing her thighs together, trapping his hand there.

"You alright, sweetheart?" he asked, a slight southern drawl coming out that drove her wild.

"Never better," she panted.

"So…what do you want?" he asked, skimming his hand along her taut stomach.

"So many things," she teased, moving her hand down his chest. And then she sighed, letting her arm fall to the wayside. "And I'm too tired to do most of them."

"Thank God," he grumbled, collapsing on top of her. "Thought I was gonna have to go out for coffee first." Carol laughed then, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her own shaking with her laughter as he pressed kisses to her shoulder and to the hollow of her throat.

Daryl sighed softly and pressed a kiss to her neck, grunting as he shifted his weight and rolled off of her. She smiled then, face flushed and forehead beaded with sweat, and he had never seen anything more beautiful. And she could see the change in his eyes, the way his lip quivered just slightly, the way his gaze softened as he looked at her.

"What?" she asked. "Don't get all mushy on me, now. I might just give in, you know." She winked at him and pouted her lips, and Daryl snorted, rolling onto his back to look at the ceiling. She rolled to her side and put her hand on his chest. "I'm glad it was you that stopped today."

"Me too," he said sleepily, swallowing hard as his voice grew slower, a little more slurred with exhaustion. And it wasn't long before the both of them were fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

The first thing Carol realized as the line between dream and reality began to separate was that she had to pee. The second was that someone in the room had coffee, and now all she wanted was that coffee, so she figured she'd better get on the ball.

She cracked one eye open to see Daryl standing next to the bed wearing nothing but a pair of black sweat pants that rode low on his hips.

 _When did he change?_

"Free continental breakfast means lukewarm coffee and stale muffins." He held out a Styrofoam cup.

"Lukewarm or not, I'll take it," she said with a snort, wiping her hand over her eyes before she rolled over and sat up. The second she saw Daryl's gaze fall and his face flush, she looked down only to find one of her boobs had popped out of her bra. _I know I should be embarrassed, but I'm pretty sure I'm tapped out for the next ten years._ She promptly tucked herself back in and reached for the cup. "Thanks."

"No problem." He cleared his throat, and Carol took a sip. It was bitter and almost cold, but it was caffeine, and that was what she needed most. Well, and she still had to pee.

"We should probably go after the truck."

"Already did."

"What? How long have you been up?"

"'Bout an hour," he said with a chuckle.

"I didn't peg you for an early riser."

"It's one o'clock. We missed checkout." He watched the initial shock hit her, and then she turned to peer at the bedside clock.

"Oh my God. Why didn't you wake me up?" She scrambled up, nearly spilling her coffee in the process.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't slept in 'til one since I was fifteen," she pointed out, stalking across the hotel room to the bathroom. She drank down the last of her coffee and tossed the cup in a small wastebasket. She shut the door, and it wasn't long before Daryl could hear her peeing. Then the door opened a crack, and he saw a pale hand shoot out.

"Could you hand me my bag? I need my toothbrush."

"Yeah," Daryl muttered, moving toward the pile of bags and prying hers out from under his. When he moved to the bathroom door, he grabbed the handle, and he felt the knob jostle as she grabbed for it. He grinned as she shrieked.

"Daryl!" she hollered with a choked laugh. "C'mon. Please…" He found it quite charming that the woman who had boldly grabbed his dick through his jeans last night and proclaimed that she wanted to fuck him when she was sober was now terrified of him seeing her sitting on the toilet. But he let go and passed the bag through the bit of space she allowed before she shut it firmly in place. It wasn't long before he could hear the toilet flush and then the tap running as she brushed her teeth.

Daryl moved to the mirror, running a comb through his shaggy locks. He ran his palm over the stubble on his chin and tried to decide if he should shave. When he heard her turn on the shower, he glanced toward the door, wondering what she'd do if he walked in on her. He wondered if she wanted her space or if she was waiting for him to make a move. He'd never been extremely comfortable making the first move. He'd had a lot of bad experiences, but he'd had some pretty good ones, too. And Carol certainly hadn't been shy last night. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if it would be so bad to just slip inside and…

"Daryl?" Daryl snapped out of his thoughts as Carol shouted from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Did you shower this morning?"

"Ain't got around to it yet. Why?" She was silent for a second.

"I need soap. There isn't any in here." She sounded annoyed, and he couldn't help but smirk at the thought of how damned cute she probably looked at that moment.

"You check your bag?"

"Yeah. Must have fallen out in the truck." He heard the heavy sigh as she dumped everything out of her bag onto the bathroom counter. "Damn it."

"Hold on," Daryl offered. He began rummaging through his bag, and he heard the shower door squeal on its hinges as Carol got in. When he found a bar of his own soap, he chuckled and headed to the door. He gave it a little tap.

"Want me to leave it on the sink?" he asked. Silence. "Carol?" He heard her let out a slow breath, and he swallowed the lump in his throat, wondering if maybe this was his window. He gripped the door knob, and he slowly pushed the door open, gaze immediately drawn to the distorted picture of her body through the patterned tempered glass of the shower door. "Carol?"

"Bring it over," she said quietly, voice soft, a little higher than usual. She sounded a bit nervous. Daryl cleared his throat and tried to ignore the fact that he was already getting hard. He took a few steps toward the shower, and that was when Carol turned to open the door. His gaze immediately met hers, and he saw her bite her lip, and he thought she was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. And naturally, despite his gallant attempt to be a gentleman, his gaze wandered down to her breasts and down to the apex of her thighs. He held one arm down, hoping not to draw attention to his erection.

"Thanks," she said with a sheepish smile, sliding her wet hand into his and grabbing the small box that held the soap. She held his gaze for a moment, and he was pretty sure he looked like a fish out of water, lips parted as he sucked in air, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Uh…no problem," he said quietly, clearing his throat. And then he had to hold his tongue, because the next words that almost came out of his mouth were 'you need a hand with that?' Instead, he let the door fall back into the frame, and he stood there wondering if his window had closed, too.

But as he turned to the door, she called out to him.

"Are you coming in or not?" He paused and turned, and without hesitation, he stripped down to nothing and gathered up enough courage to make it across the bathroom. When he slid inside the shower with her, there was no denying he wanted her. Her back was to him, and she had her face pointed up into the hot stream of water. And then she was giggling because she could feel him poking her in the ass.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Ain't much room in here." She turned then, eyes immediately moving down his body, and he saw her eyes widen a moment when she paused at his dick. And when he looked back up at him, he wasn't sure what to think until she closed the small gap between them and curled her fingers around his dick.

"Christ," he panted, hips thrusting forward at the sensation of her warm, wet hand around him. For a moment, it was like he flew out of himself and was struck still, but when his heart began to pound harder in his chest, he took a deep breath and moved his hands to her waist, bringing her closer. She stood on her tip toes, kissing him softly first before the walls came crumbling down, and she curled one arm around his neck. He moaned, opening up to her, hands moving down her back and over her ass, pulling her closer as she stroked him. He closed his eyes tight, begging whatever power might be listening to make sure he didn't embarrass himself. This was too damned good, and there was no damned way he was going to let this end too soon.

But the deeper he fell into the kiss, the more he found he was losing control, and when he moved his hand between them and curled his fingers around her wrist, she broke the kiss and tucked her bottom lip behind her teeth, blushing as he blinked innocently up at him.

He leaned forward, forehead resting against hers as he panted just a breath from her mouth. She smiled then, letting go of his dick and moving her hand up to his chest. She wrapped both arms around his neck then, and then he was lifting her up into his arms and pressing her back against the shower wall. She moaned, tightening her legs around his waist as he kissed her, and he could feel her, hot and dripping against him, and it took everything in him not to grab his dick and slide home. No, he was going to enjoy every moment. He was going to make it last.

It wasn't until the water began to run cold that he pulled back, lips pink and swollen from kissing her. She smiled then, running a finger along his jaw.

"We don't have to leave just yet, do we?" she asked, voice soft and breathy as she tightened her legs around his waist. His mind was reeling, and he wasn't sure he could form words when her hand slid down between them and stroked his cock again.

"I ain't in no hurry," he growled out. Carol smiled then, and Daryl felt her shift. He grabbed her around the waist just as she untangled her legs from around him.

"Good," she murmured, reaching to cut off the water. "Take me to bed, Daryl." With that, she grabbed his hand and opened up the shower door. Well, who could argue with that?


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

She was gorgeous—all lean and soft in all the right places—with a hint of pink to her cheeks as she lay back on the bed. She pulled her legs up a little, raising her knees, as if shielding herself from him, despite what had just happened in the shower. She was still a bit reserved, fighting with a part of herself that she'd clearly been holding back for a long time. And he could see the way her hands trembled as she moved them down her stomach, breasts shaking softly with each gentle motion of her hands over her own flesh.

He gently parted her knees, stepping up alongside the bed, gaze passing over every bit of her from her sky blue eyes to her breasts to the patch of hair between her legs where he could see her glistening. Her scent filled him, and he immediately felt his pulse in his ears and in his dick. He'd imagined this a hundred times, and in this moment, he was certain it was a fantasy. He'd surely wake within moments to find himself back all those years ago with his dick in his hand and her name on his lips.

She was trembling, a far cry from the boldness he'd seen just now in the shower or last night at the bar. She was conflicted, he could see, and he hesitated then, hand smoothing down her thigh, gently squeezing her as if to tell her it was alright. This could stop now. It didn't have to go any further.

"It's ok," he said quietly. "We don't…" She shook her head then, reaching for him.

"I just needed a second," she offered, grabbing his hand, pulling him down over her. She smiled then, eyes bright and magnificent as his nose bumped against hers and her legs twined around his waist.

"We ain't gotta do this," he offered. She couldn't help but pout her lips before kissing him on the nose. Then her hand reached between them and curled around his dick once again.

"You sure about that?" she asked softly, voice as gentle as the rain. Daryl groaned then, burying his face against her freckled chest as she began to stroke him, squeezing him just enough to have his hips thrusting against her hand.

It felt better than he remembered from the shower, and now it was all he could do to hold himself back from gripping her hips and pushing into her. And while their talk at the bar the night before had hinted at rough, dirty sex, all he wanted was to make it last, to prolong the moment for memory's sake. Did she _really_ know just how much he'd loved her back then? He'd loved her as much as he could love someone he didn't really know. He'd catch her glance in the hallway, look right into her eyes, and a part of him had just known this woman was the greatest love he'd ever know, which was probably why every woman he'd ever known in the past four years had left him feeling as if something was missing, as if he were incomplete somehow. He'd been convinced he was just turning into an asshole like his older brother, but the second he'd seen her on that bridge, it had been like a punch to the gut, like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs and replaced by that feeling he'd had just being near her all those years ago.

This was special. This was worth holding onto. _This_ was much more than sex, even if maybe it wasn't for her.

"Do you have anything?" she asked then, words pulling him from the fog.

"Huh?"

"A condom, Pookie," she said with a giggle that made his heart want to tear in two. God, she was perfect.

"Oh. Uh…yeah." He cleared his throat then, pushing back against the mattress as she let go of his dick, painfully hard and slick with his own fluids. He wasn't quite sure he could walk in that moment, but he managed to move across the room as Carol propped herself up on her elbows.

She watched him, admiring the way the muscles moved in his back as he strode across the room, the curve of his spine, the way the water beaded off his dripping hair and down his back. She bit her lip, cocking her head to the side as she slid a hand down her chest and down between her legs, fingers parting her folds and coming back slick and warm. She moaned softly when she brushed over her clit, and Daryl turned, getting an eyeful.

"Hey, don't start without me," he said with a brave grin that made her heart flutter. What was it about this man that could make her knees turn to jelly and make her stomach do flips? She felt like she was seventeen again, struggling to pay attention in class because he was so near that she could smell his cologne or the sweet mint of whatever gum he would chew.

She remembered meeting Ed and thinking that there had to be better out there in the world than the one she let get away. She remembered feeling silly that she'd never grabbed at the opportunity to get to know Daryl a little better, but he was just one man, after all. Surely she wasn't missing out on much. And then she'd slept with Ed, felt more than a little underwhelmed, and it wasn't until after her divorce that she'd realized that there was so much more out there, and that there were men willing to satisfy her in a way her husband had never cared about.

As she watched him slide the condom over his dick, watched the way it stretched over him in a way that she began to throb down below, she knew she could convince him it was all about sex for her, but she'd be lying through her teeth. It would be so easy to lie, so easy to make believe. She'd had more than enough experience in that department. But the truth was that seeing Daryl Dixon again had awakened something long dormant inside of her. He wasn't this quiet, uncertain boy anymore. He was a man who still looked at her like the moon and stars were under her feet. One look from him, and she was at home. And that scared the hell out of her.

She swallowed hard as he crawled over her on the bed. She wanted him. Every part of him. She wanted to feel him inside of her, feel her body stretch around him. The fire in her belly grew stronger, hotter, and as he settled between her legs and began to suckle at her neck, she threw her head back and let every hesitation, every worry melt away that she might fall in far too fast and far too deep. She didn't care. _This_ was the best she'd never had, and she could feel it as he sunk into her, filling her, pulling her under with him. Whatever spell had been cast, she never wanted to wake.

Her fingers moved along his back, and she relished the way his muscles moved and jumped under her gentle caresses. She closed her eyes, tightening her legs around his waist as he moved inside of her, stretching her, pulling almost all the way out before slamming home again, hips rocking against hers, pinning her to the bed, leaving her breathless and gasping, aching for more.

"Don't stop," she whispered when he'd hesitate and come up for breath before pressing kisses between her breasts, clasping her hands with his above her head, locking them against the mattress.

It was slow, sensuous, nothing like either of them expected, and it was so much more. And she'd kiss him, softly and slowly at first, and then her hands were on his chest, and she was urging him to his back. They separated for the briefest of moments before she straddled his hips, grabbed hold of him and slid down, savoring the moment as her knees dug into the mattress.

She closed her eyes, throwing her head back as she rode him, hands pressing against his chest as his fingers quivered at her hips. And then he surprised her, arching up, sitting as she pulled her legs around his waist. He held her close, hands gripping her hips, helping lifting her as she continued to ride him while sitting in his lap. She panted against his mouth, her soft mewls of pleasure turning into moans and cries as the flame rippled through her, singeing her from the inside out. She gasped against his lips, feet digging into the bed, into him, hands falling to the wayside as she began to go limp in his arms. And then he was falling over her, thrusting into her as he peppered kissing to her breasts, tasting the salt of her skin.

He screwed his eyes shut, breath coming in urgent, stuttered pants as she squeezed him tighter. And then she collapsed against the mattress feeling boneless as the warm wetness of her depths surrounded him. Then the bubble burst, and he cried out against her neck, moaning her name until every bit of energy was gone. And then he pulled away, collapsing next to her, eyes heavy with exhaustion and satisfaction as he struggled to remember how to breathe.

And then her hand found his, and the room darkened as the storm clouds rolled in. Thunder shook their little room of respite, and sheets of rain began to sting the roof and lull them into a sleepy, satisfied existence.

He pulled his arm around her, kissing her forehead as her fingers curled above his heart.

It wasn't supposed to be love, but damn it, neither one of them had seen this coming.


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

A streak of bright, white lightning flashed across the sky as the air began to cool considerably. The scent of rain filled the cab of the truck, and droplets of rain sprinkled here and there as the truck sped down the old highway.

"You cold?"

"Nope."

"Hungry?"

"Huh-uh."

"Need to stop?"

"Hmm," she sighed, and she couldn't help but shiver as the cool night air that whipped through her window brought out the goose bumps on her arms. It was dark, and the smart thing to do would be to stop for the night, but after a couple of cups of coffee, Daryl seemed content to just drive on until he was ready to stop. "You're the one I'm worried about. You sure you're awake?"

"I'm fine. Got plenty of sleep last night."

"But not much rest this afternoon," Carol pointed out, sliding closer to him, putting her hand on his knee.

"Watch out, you'll make me wreck," he chuckled, throwing his arm around her shoulders as she pressed her lips against his neck.

"Then you better pull over soon," she murmured, flicking her tongue along his earlobe. He groaned, squeezing her shoulder, and he glanced in the rear-view mirror. Thank God for quiet highways.

"Alright, c'mon," he murmured, moving his hand from her shoulder down to her knee. He slowed down, pulling the truck onto the shoulder of the road. He cut the engine and turned off the lights, and Carol wasted no time climbing into his lap. Her hands were working his pants and tugging his cock free within moments, working him over until he was standing rock hard.

"Fuck," he panted, sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth. "You don't waste no time."

"Mmm," she hummed, fingers scratching down his neck as she turned his face toward hers. Her tongue was in his mouth in moments, and her hands pressed against his chest, pushing him to lean back a little in the seat. She writhed in his lap, her ass hitting the steering wheel, and she giggled when the horn honked.

"You're gonna get us arrested," he snorted, as Carol spat into her hand and began to stroke him harder.

"You have one on you?" she asked.

"Glove box," he said with a nod toward the passenger's side. "Take off your pants." Carol squirmed off of his lap, scrambling to pull her pants and panties down her legs. She kicked them off and reached into the glove compartment to pull an open box of condoms out. She quirked an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged. "Bought 'em this afternoon. Guess it was a good idea."

"Yeah," Carol chuckled. "Good thinking." She handed him the foil packet, and he had the condom on his dick within moments. He reached over, hand sliding up her thigh before she opened her legs, curling her fingers around his wrist and guiding him to her center. She whimpered softly at the first touch of his fingertips against her slick folds. He groaned, head fuzzy as he fought to maintain his control.

"Daryl," she panted, throwing her head back against the seat, biting her lip as she rolled her hips, squeezing her walls around his fingers as he stroked her. Then this thumb was rolling over her clit, and she gasped, clenching her thighs around his hand. He paused, and then she was climbing across the seat, and his hand was moving around to her ass, tugging her closer. She braced herself, hands on his shoulders and slid down onto his cock, slowly and gently, relishing the feeling of her body shaping around him, letting him fill her.

"Fuck, you feel so good," he groaned, sucking her tongue into his mouth, hands gripping her ass as she struggled for leverage to ride him. Her knees were on either side of his hips on the seat, and it was all she could do to move without his help given their cramped quarters. She moaned against his lips, savoring the taste of his kiss before he broke it. "Here." He gave her ass a little tap, urging her to slide off of him, and when she did, he opened up the door and slid out, cock in his hand, and Carol sat up in the seat, eyeing him, wondering what the hell he was doing.

He nodded to her, and she bit her lower lip, nodding back before sliding off of the seat and out of the truck. She turned, hands on the seat and bent forward as he stepped up behind her, lining up and sliding home.

The last thing Carol thought she'd be doing at the end of the day would be standing spread eagle against Daryl's truck while he fucked her from behind, but she certainly wasn't going to question it now, considering the highway was all but abandoned, and the feeling of him sliding in and out of her, his strong hands gripping her hips to keep her steady was as close to bliss as she had ever been.

It was beginning to rain a little harder now, and Carol gasped as the cool droplets hit the back of her neck. And then she felt the warmth of his tongue there, and she cried out, knees buckling, and he had to hold her around the middle to keep her standing.

"You ok?" he panted, biting back a growl.

"Don't…don't stop," she panted, nails digging into the leather of the bench seat, and she moved with him, bowing her head as the waves of an orgasm came crashing down, sweeping her under, and she gasped for breath, panting as she bent further forward. And it wasn't long before he slowed, and she could feel the moment he came, and she could feel his heart pounding at his chest as he leaned over him. It was all she could do to muster up the strength to keep standing, but she did it, somehow, and when he pulled out, she turned, thighs stick and slick, and she watched as he stuffed himself back into his pants.

Letting out a slow breath, she grabbed for her underwear and jeans, and she quickly stepped into them before wiping the sweat from her forehead. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle as the storm clouds rolled across the moon, sending shadows playing across the land and over their rosy faces.

Daryl pulled a packet of cigarettes from a small compartment by his seat, and he lit one, pulling deep before letting the smoke out through his nose.

Carol turned toward him as he leaned against the side of the truck. She pulled the cigarette from his lips, took a pull on it herself and then she kissed him, full and deep, and the smoldering fire flamed anew.

The cigarette fell into the dirt between them, and thunder rumbled in the distance.

"We should go 'fore it starts rainin' again."

"I love the rain," she sighed, as Daryl pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah?"

"Mmm. It's my favorite thing. It's a beginning. Washes everything away."

"Everything?" he asked, a worry on his lips, but Carol just smiled.

"Well, not everything," she promised, kissing him again as the mist gave way to rain once again.


End file.
